Spikey of the Undead
by Rei-chu Asakura
Summary: When someone comes back from the dead, and someone finds out the truth about someone, then someone gives geass to someone, will a post-ZeroRequiem Kalulu be possible? :p


**Spikey of the Undead**

_**Prologue**_

Kallen ran through a narrow alley as fast as she could. She had to jump a few times to avoid the trash cans and boxes that the perpetrator toppled over. It was a tough chase but she wasn't planning to give up. Never.

Chasing the hooded man had been going on for a while that the sun she was previously adoring has already settled beyond the horizon. But time wasn't any of her concerns right now; there was something strange about this man. _'How can he run like that? I'm sure I injured his leg earlier.' _She let her mind wander since the man was still in sight._ 'He was having a hard time running before I started chasing him. I even found where he was hiding because of the blood trail he left. How can he run straight now?!'_

An idea suddenly struck her, making her forehead crease in an instant. _'Don't tell me I'm chasing the wrong guy!'_

_'No, no... He ran off as soon as I spotted him, that means he's guilty,' _she reassured herself. _'And the bottom of his pants is...' _she squinted to get a better view._ 'stained reddish. There's no mistaking it, he's the one.'_

The man made a left turn into another alley. Kallen gave it a quick examination, planting a smirk on her lips. _'I learned to utilize the battlefield from someone I knew. You're going down, mister.'_

The alley that the man took was one between a series of warehouses along the port, where they have ended up. Kallen took a left turn at an alley two blocks sooner than where the man went. She climbed up the fire escape ladder of the closest warehouse, taking two to three steps at a time. When she reached the top, she climbed the railings and jumped onto the roof, confidence in her plan never wavering. The roof was not steep and the warehouses were just as high as a single-storey building with a mezzanine. They were clustered close enough that jumping from roof to roof was easy for someone athletic like her. The only problem was that there were two rows of warehouses, giving him various alleys to choose from.

_'He messes up the things on where he passes through, hoping to slow me down with those obstacles,' _she thought, observing the scattered boxes, barrels and pallets. _'But he's quite slow. He's just good at hiding and doing tricks.'_ From where she was, she could see the obvious route the man must have taken - the most cluttered up one that forms a Z pattern. A smirk made its way onto her lips again, _'As if I'd fall for that!' _and she went to the opposite direction.

Gaining a point for her correct deduction, she located him right away. "Gotcha!" Without any hesitation, she jumped off the roof and things came as an inevitable surprise for the man. The moment he noticed her, he looked shocked and he hesitated to move any further. He seemed to be contemplating on whether to catch the falling girl or to escape, but his thoughts were immediately stopped by the weight that violently fell on him. After the 30-minute long chase, she was finally able to tackle the man. Though, she somehow got worried when she noticed that the man hit his head on the ground. "Maybe I went a bit overboard..." she smiled sheepishly to herself.

But then, her alert mode was switched back on when the man flinched. With a swift move, she took the hood of his jacket off his head so she can see his face while she had the chance. He had a fair skin and short, black hair that was stylishly spiked up in front and in some other directions, along with a few short bangs that fell astray on his forehead. He had a silver stud earring on his left ear lobe that complements his beautiful face perfectly. In short, he looked like a modern-day rockstar. "You know, you might have had a lot of fan girls if you had a different hobby," she commented nonchalantly.

The man's eyelids then twitched and eventually opened, revealing his violet orbs that astonished her. He stared emotionlessly at his captor, waiting for her next move. Kallen, on the other hand, remained speechless as she unconsciously relished the familiar eyes that she longed to see again. Those orbs held the same arrogance and enigma, but she reminded herself that this was a different man - a shameful one at that.

"You're the same person who's been spying on me recently, aren't you?" she accused right off the bat. "You nasty...stalker!" She hesitated and felt embarrassed at the last word but shook it off immediately. This gained her a smirk from the culprit below her. He wasn't answering but smiling haughtily at her; how weird can he be?

_'Normally, one would struggle and deny it if they are accused wrongly, right? Even if they _are _guilty, it is likely that they would still deny it and struggle to escape,' _Kallen pondered. _'But this guy is acting cool. Annoyingly cool!_ She glared at him, but his smug look didn't falter. _'Maybe he still has a trump card that makes him this confident!' _She looked around for anything suspicious and then at the man's body for any weapon he could possibly have. Just then, she realized something. She was sitting on his stomach and was leaning towards him to pin down his arms with her hands. No matter how you look at it, this position was to her advantage, unless... _'This stalker... This stalker is smiling because...' _"You're a pervert!" She instinctively threw him a punch on the cheek before she scrambled off of him. She grabbed a handful of his jacket and shirt, though, to make sure he won't run away again.

"It's good to feel pain once in a while," he finally spoke in a conceited tone. "Makes me feel human."

"What?" She noticed the familiarity of his voice, but she dismissed the idea, thinking that her senses are just being biased. Afterall, when you compare a person with an ideal one, you tend to seek the qualities you are looking for and even fool yourself to thinking that he possesses them. Besides, another idea was dominating her and was making her cheeks feel warm. Embarrassment wasn't evident in her tough manner of speaking, though. She sounded angry. "You..." She pulled him up a little as she continued, letting her see more of his irritating smirk, which was now smeared by blood from the corner of his mouth. "You're not only perverted but you're... m-masochistic as well! You weirdo!"

"What?!" Her remark caught him off-guard but he was able to regain his composure fast. "Don't speak nonsense. I'm not... what you think I am." He obviously couldn't say those terms.

"Then what are you?" She sounded more serious now, thinking along the lines of threat and danger. "Are you a spy hired by someone? Speak up!" She shook him once. He didn't respond. Instead, he held the arm holding him and silently ordered her to remove it. He seemed far more serious than before; no more smirk or smug look. She was too confused to resist that she only realized it when she let go of him.

When he sat up, she said, "Hey, answer me! What are you up to?" For some reason, his act of removing her hand made her not want to grab him again. However, he ignored her and stood up, and in no time, he was walking away from her. This infuriated her yet again so she stood up quickly. "You won't get away without answering my questions!" When he turned to glance at her, she launched a powerful kick towards him, sending him a few meters from where he once stood.

"I can forgive you if you're just a plain stalker," she spoke as she walked towards him. "But if you're planning something that could put my friends and my mother in danger, then..." She grabbed his shirt again and pulled him to stand. "I will end it here and now."

He took a few seconds to delve into her blue eyes before laughing like a maniac. Kallen's eyes widened, consequently, as Zero's villainous laugh replayed in her mind. They were similar. His imperious laugh that would entice you to guess what he's planning sounded like this, but she kept reminding herself, _'He's dead. Any similarity with this man is just coincidence.'_

He spoke afterwards, interrupting her trance. "Then beat me up till you're satisfied. You can even kill me if you have to."

"What? You really are a madman, aren't you?" Her grip tightened.

He merely smiled in response and said, "Perhaps."

She gritted her teeth in exasperation. "Stop being so cocky!" She was about to send him another punch when a big streak of lightning suddenly flashed, illuminating the whole area. It caught Kallen's attentive eyes and stopped her fist. A loud thunder came next, and its sudden roar made her shoulder jerk.

The man seemed to find it amusing as a short chuckle was heard from him. "Are you scared of thunder?"

She threw him a piercing glare and replied, "I ain't scared of anything!"

All of a sudden, heavy rain poured down. There wasn't even a drizzle-to-shower transformation as big droplets came rushing down upon them. Nevertheless, her fierce eyes didn't leave his. She wasn't going to back down even in a mere staring contest.

"You're going to get sick if you stay in the rain too long," he warned, his tone pure and without any hint of mockery now.

"I don't care."

"Tch, stubborn girl." His next actions surprised her. Since she was only clenching his shirt, he was able to take off his jacket and put it on her back. He even set the hood onto her head swiftly, that she could only blink in confusion.

She looked down as the memory of Lelouch slipping his uniform jacket onto her shoulder to cover her revealing bunny suit flashed in her mind. The man in front not only bears some of his characteristics but also talks and acts like him now. _'How hopeless can you get, Kallen...' _she scolded herself.

"What's the matter?" the man spoke, his tone between concerned and just asking.

"Why do you have to remind me so much of him?!" Her anger burst out again. However, when she faced him, her lips halted and her eyes started to moisten. She was now looking at the same man, only with his drenched spiky hair tamed down.

This was too much. She couldn't take any more of this similarity game because it hurts so bad. She knew it was impossible to see him again but this man made her hope once more. She has long accepted his death, but the steps she took towards moving on seemed to have disappeared in an instant as yearning overpowered her.

With her eyes never leaving his violet ones, she called, "Lelouch..." and the man jerked a little.

Realizing the foolishness she has just committed, Kallen's tears escaped her eyes. She quickly looked down to hide her crying face from this stranger. When she saw the ground, she wanted to just drop onto it and hug her knees and cry out all the sadness till they go away again. She felt her body slowly descend and her grip on him loosen much to her delight. At least her body was obeying her, unlike her mind.

To her surprise, however, something stopped her from falling. When she looked ahead, a creased shirt greeted her face. She felt two arms pulling her closer - one on her waist and another on her back. Then a familiar voice from above her said, "Let's get you out of the rain, Kallen."

######################################################################

**AN: **Was it too long for a prologue? :p That scene is going to magically reappear somewhere in the story XD I wanted to catch you with the juicy part before I relay everything that happened xp

How was it? It's my first CG fic, I hope I can do well with it. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~ ^_^

The title sounds zombie-ish, doesn't it? XD I wanted the title to be parallel with "Lelouch of the Rebellion" and "Suzaku of the Counterattack" haha XD I chose it over "Spikey the Resurrected" although this one is parallel with "Akito the Exiled" :p anyway, enough with my blabbering XD

Please tell me what you think ^^

Is the man really Lelouch or is he just a perverted, masochistic stalker? XD (well, it's obvious XD)


End file.
